<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fic Covers] Division by avawatson (avawtsn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444984">[Fic Covers] Division</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawatson'>avawatson (avawtsn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avawtsn/pseuds/avawatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four covers I made for MrsNoggin's coffee shop AU, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007728">Division</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fic Covers] Division</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts">MrsNoggin</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007728">Division</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin">MrsNoggin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The 400x600 images are posted below; click on them to view the larger version, which is 1280x1920. You are welcome to use it for your personal use.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6c08de8932a099c592501dfe14714d6/d3d960a46e1a7b10-0c/s1280x1920/9c0a6656b6eea891e6dafc0d51d40306c25cf3ab.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/2ec2dbe1d8da80cb51cd1e4924d9cbbc/d3d960a46e1a7b10-88/s1280x1920/b20bcac3545e469716d1d11cd893333207ce1834.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/ca3669eb1774ebbe532e584810c59de4/d3d960a46e1a7b10-68/s1280x1920/f351053be1b1b73f2b61a4fffc305c464b8f2ed8.jpg">
  
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/c5cfe0519406e64059f866c5fbda70c6/d3d960a46e1a7b10-0a/s1280x1920/02c13b0854be751f52f120f9e569651c4f4c7ee1.jpg">
  
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>